This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
Skin tissue biopsies are commonly used to extract skin from a person's body to either study for research or for clinical diagnostic purposes. The present teachings provide a skin tissue biopsy device that can extract a piece of skin with minimum pain and store it for research and disease diagnosis. Separate from the new tissue biopsy device, the present teachings further provide a tissue storage and transportation device. The two devices can be used in combination for any skin biopsy application that requires a relatively fast procedure, minimum pain, ease of performance, and minimum invasiveness. These applications include tests for any markers for diseases such as osteoporosis, skin cancers or other skin diseases. The present teachings provide a device that contains an outer housing, two latch components, inner needle, and an outer needle. The present disclosure provides a description of the design of the components and assembly thereof.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.